


Red Sky

by Fromelette



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fromelette/pseuds/Fromelette
Summary: Voyagers Dipper and Mabel Pines set sail for new sights with their former pirate of a Great-Uncle in hopes of striking rich, but their travels unravel the secrets of their family's past, and prove to be just the tip of the iceberg of the mysteries of the seven seas.





	

“ _ Red sky at night, sailor’s delight..? _ ” 

 

The young man positioned at the bow of a large ship was mumbling to himself again, his brow furrowed and his eyes fixed upon the first licks of sunrise on the horizon.

 

“ _ Red sky in morning, sailor’s warning… _ ”

 

He groaned and planted his forehead firmly upon the smooth wood of the ledge he was leaning on. What the hell was that old saying supposed to mean? He lifted his gaze slightly, just enough so he could look down on the deep, blue-green waters below the boat. Perhaps an all-knowing sea deity would suddenly emerge from the waters and help him out of his conundrum!

 

Yeah, right. 

 

The frustrated young man’s name was Dipper Pines, and he’d been at sea with his twin sister Mabel and his great-uncle Stanley for about a week now. They’d left the humble Gravity Bay seaport with hopes of finding something incredible. Treasure, ghost ships, cursed islands. These were all things Stan had promised they could find whilst at sea, and they trusted his word; he’d spent nearly his entire life at the helm of his infamous pirate ship, the Stan-’o-War, plundering the richest towns bordering the Atlantic. Stan had agreed to pass his boat, and unfortunately in turn, his poor reputation, onto his grand-kids, on the terms that he be allowed to join them at sea. 

 

Dipper rested his chin on his palm as he continued to stare anxiously into the distance. The sun was slowly rising, and in turn, painting the clouds above with hues of scarlet and a deep orange. He’d read that old rhyme in one of his books back at home, but he couldn’t remember what it meant for the life of him. He’d find out soon enough, he figured, for better or for worse.

 

The brunette began nodding off, his eyelids heavy from the sleeplessness that had been torturing him for the past few nights. Dipper, unfortunately, was graced with a rather sensitive inner ear; he found out all he needed to know of seasickness his first night below deck. He'd yet to sleep through an entire night without waking up to spew whatever slop Stanley had scraped up for them to eat out on the waters the previous night. 

 

"Dipper! Bro-bro! Good morning!"

 

His twin's shrill call cut through the stagnant air around the boat, and he winced a little at the sudden yelp. Mabel Pines happily bounded up to her brother's side after swiftly slamming the door to the lower deck behind her. 

 

"What'cha doing up so early, Dip-Dop? The sun isn't even all the way up yet!" Mabel crooned, knowing _very_ well her brother had been blowing chunks off the starboard side of the boat all night. Why else would he leave his barracks late at night so often? 

 

"Jus' couldn't sleep, that's all.." Dipper words were a bit slurred as he mumbled, "Besides.. We need to do a check on the weather before we raise the sails." He frowned a little bit, still thoroughly annoyed that Stan always left the boat's maintenance to the twins while he slumbered below deck. 

 

Mabel shrugged, she couldn't argue with that logic, "The sky looks fine to me, though, it's so pretty!" Her eyes were glittering; the optimistic girl could find beauty in nearly everything. She places her hands firmly on the ledge of the boat and stares longingly into the distance. 

 

Minus the looming onset of clouds in the distance, Mabel wasn't completely wrong. Sunrise was in full throttle now, gracing the entire horizon with warm flecks of color.

 

Yet, something just felt...  _Off._

 

Dipper felt a cold chill run up his body; they were travelling south, it shouldn't be this cool outside this late into the summer. He squinted, eyeing the line of wall clouds in the distance. They were growing pale now, yet just a moment ago they were bright with colorful tones. They were rolling closer, right in their direction.

 

"Hey, Earth to Dipper. Are ya' in there, dude?" Mabel waved her palm in front of her brother's face, ever so annoyed at his silence. 

 

Dipper remained mute. The clouds were drawing closer, at an abnormally quick pace, even for a storm. This wasn't good. His expression grew strained, and he pushed himself off the ledge of the deck.

 

"Mabel. Go wake up Grunkle Stan."

 

"Whaaat? Why? He'll just make us slave away over a breakfast buffet for him or something!" Mabel pouted and crossed her arms childishly.

 

Dipper turns around to face his sister, his face contorted with fear, "Mabel, _go wake him up right now_."

 

His voice was quivering lightly with fear as he pointed up to the fast-approaching shelf of clouds above them. Mabel looked up and gulped, then nodded and stumbled, making a dash back to the lower barracks of the ship. 

 

The clouds appeared to be less than a half mile away now; they were darkening in color, and they were billowing up in size at an impossible, or at least improbable, rate.

 

Dipper turned his feeble gaze to them once more, wrought with fear and confusion, "What the  _hell_ is going on here..?" 


End file.
